Talk Friend
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Jinyoung biasa bermalasan di rumah dengan kaos santai dan celana pendek karena tidak memiliki teman dekat yang mengajaknya untuk jalan di akhir pekan, tapi sekarang dia mengajak seseorang untuk jalan bersama di akhir pekan. Tags : Bae Jinyoung, Jung Sewoon, Produce 101 (saya tahu summary nya berantakan)
1. Chapter 1

.

Talk Friend

('C9 Ent. Trainee' Bae Jin Young x 'Starship Ent. Trainee' Jung Se Woon')

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **Warning : gajelas, seme!Baejin, uke!Sewoon**

.

Bae Jin Young bukan orang yang memiliki masalah dengan nilai pelajaran walau dia terkesan acuh saat Seonsaengnim menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas, jadi Jinyoung menghentikan kegiatan menggunakan ponsel untuk melempar tatapan bertanya saat orangtuanya mengatakan kalau mereka akan memanggil guru privat untuk menemaninya belajar. Peringkat Jinyoung berada di posisi yang biasa, tidak termasuk murid jenius yang mendapat nilai sembilan pada pelajaran yang tidak digemarinya juga bukan termasuk diantara murid bebal yang menghiasi buku nilai dengan angka lima warna kemerahan. Orangtua Jinyoung tidak mempermasalahkan peringkat Jinyoung selama anak itu belajar dengan baik, hanya saja mereka mengkhawatirkan Jinyoung yang berdiam diri di rumah pada waktu penghujung pekan dan menjawab 'tidak' untuk pertanyaan 'apakah Jinyoung tidak memiliki teman yang mengajaknya bermain pada akhir pekan'. Mudahnya, orangtua Jinyoung memanggil guru privat agar Jinyoung berinteraksi dengan orang lain, bukan hanya berdiam diri atau menunduk sewaktu mengobrol dengan orang lain.

Pemuda marga Jung yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Guru Privat Jinyoung ini sangat berbeda dari apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jinyoung, bukan tipe orang yang kaku seperti umumnya para guru privat juga bukan tipe orang yang terlampau berisik seperti orang yang pandai melakukan interaksi. Kepala Jinyoung hanya mengangguk untuk membalas perkenalan singkat dari Guru Privatnya, Pemuda marga Bae itu kembali menggerakkan kepala hanya untuk menggeleng saat Sewoon menanyakan apakah dirinya merasa kesulitan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Sewoon hanya mendudukkan diri di alas duduk kamarnya selagi menulis sesuatu (Jinyoung menduga bahwa Sewoon sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah miliknya sendiri), sesekali melontarkan pertanyaan singkat terkesan basi dan melirik pada Jinyoung yang berhenti menggores pena pada buku catatan. Jinyoung hanya ingat bahwa dia biasa menjawab pertanyaan membosankan dari Sewoon dan menoleh untuk melempar pandangan tidak mengerti atau ragam pandangan pada situasi berbeda, tapi dia mulai terbiasa untuk membalas perkataan lawan bicaranya dengan kalimat panjang setelah satu bulan terlewati.

Tangan Jinyoung bergerak untuk menutup buku pelajaran maupun buku catatan miliknya, memutar posisi duduk hingga menemukan ekspresi Sewoon yang serius sewaktu mengerjakan tugas. Pandangan innocent Sewoon menemukan pandangan intens Jinyoung, Pemuda Jung itu mengerjap dan hanya melihat Jinyoung yang memandang malas padanya . . .

"Apakah ada pertanyaan yang tidak kau mengerti?" Sewoon bertanya karena merasa tidak biasa bagi Jinyoung untuk memperhatikannya, selain pada saat Jinyoung tidak mengerti tugasnya namun juga enggan memanggil secara langsung

"Tidak, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku" Ujar Jinyoung dengan ekspresi datar, seperti ekspresi andalan yang biasa diperlihatkan. Pandangan si Jung mengarah pada buku pelajaran dan buku catatan Jinyoung yang sudah tertutup, menganggukkan kepala untuk memberi paham kalau Jinyoung sudah menyelesaikan tugas

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Sewoon, berpikir kalau Jinyoung memiliki hal serius untuk dibicarakan hingga Pemuda itu memandang dirinya. Pembicaraan mereka selama ini selalu diawali oleh Sewoon yang berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan tidak begitu pribadi, hanya obrolan ringan seperti 'bagaimana kabarmu?', 'cuaca di luar sedang bagus ya?', 'apakah menu di kantin sekolah enak?', atau pembahasan lain yang membuat Jinyoung hanya membalas seadanya, sesekali juga membalas cukup panjang untuk menceritakan kejadian tidak menyenangkan di sekolahnya

"Kau hampir selalu menemaniku belajar, padahal kau juga terlihat sibuk. Apa kau tidak merasa kerepotan untuk menerus pergi ke rumahku pada hari biasa, Sewoon-Hyung?" Jinyoung memang tidak akrab dengan si Jung, tapi Sewoon yang tidak bicara banyak pada hari pertama hanya menekankan pada Jinyoung untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan 'seonsaengnim' karena dirinya belum setua itu

"Aku hanya duduk dan menghabiskan waktu, di rumah yang memiliki selisih tiga rumah dariku. Ini bahkan lebih singkat, daripada aku menunggu ramyeon instan bisa dimakan. Aku tidak berpikir, kalau ini merepotkan" Balas Sewoon yang membuat manik Jinyoung melebar, merasa dia tidak pernah mengetahui fakta tersebut

"Benarkah?" Kalau ada orang mengatakan Jinyoung itu tipe anti sosial, Jinyoung menolak karena dirinya masih membalas perkataan orang lain padanya, tidak sepenuhnya menarik diri dari lingkaran pertemanan yang orang lain sediakan untuk dirinya. Tapi, mendengar fakta kalau Sewoon merupakan tetangga dekatnya, Jinyoung pikir dirinya tidak begitu memperhatikan orang lain

"Iya. Kau tidak sering melihatku, karena kita tidak memiliki jadwal dan tempat kegiatan yang sama, ini bukan karena kau terlalu sibuk pada dirimu sendiri hingga abai pada lainnya" Sewoon membuka suara, menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jinyoung dengan benar

"Apakah perbedaan kegiatanku dengan Hyung memang sejauh itu, hingga aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hyung?" Jinyoung sudah tiga tahun menempati rumahnya saat ini, harusnya Jinyoung pernah bertemu dengan Sewoon setidaknya dalam kegiatan santai dimana dia menelusuri jalanan untuk menemani sepupunya berkeliling atau menuruti Ibunya untuk membelikan sesuatu di minimarket

"Kalau kau mengatakan soal kegiatan yang berbeda, tentu saja, karena aku memulai kuliah dan kau memulai sekolah menengah atas pada tahun ini. Tapi, kalau kita tidak pernah bertemu, aku pikir kau orang yang terlalu sibuk hingga tidak sempat melihat orang di sekitar" Jawab Sewoon yang membuat Jinyoung mengernyit, berusaha mengingat kapan dirinya memiliki pertemuan dengan Sewoon

"Tidak ada yang istimewa dari pertemuan kita, hanya beberapa pertemuan biasa di minimarket atau berpapasan di sisi jalan. Ada satu pertemuan yang tidak terlalu biasa di Bis, aku tidak mendapat bangku dan kau berdiri di depanku, jadi setiap kali Paman Supir menginjak pedal rem aku meminta maaf padamu karena aku selalu menabrak tubuhmu" Lanjut Sewoon dengan senyum kecil, mengusap bagian belakang kepala seperti merasa bersalah. Padahal, Jinyoung sendiri hanya mengingat dengan samar, memiliki pikiran bahwa itu pasti terasa tidak menyenangkan kalau itu terjadi setelah kegiatan menyebalkan lagi melelahkan di sekolah, tapi dia juga berpikir kalau Sewoon tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi untuk kejadian yang sudah terjadi lebih dari satu bulan lalu (karena Jinyoung sudah terbiasa dengan wajah Sewoon selama satu bulan terakhir)

"Bukan masalah. Karena aku juga tidak mengingatnya dengan baik, aku pikir itu bukan kejadian yang menyebalkan" Memori Jinyoung biasa mengingat suatu kejadian, kalau hal itu sangat membahagiakan atau sangat menyebalkan. Ini bukan kejadian menyenangkan hanya dengan membayangkan situasi Bis yang penuh hingga mereka harus berdiri, tapi sepertinya bukan kejadian menyebalkan yang membuat Jinyoung mengumpat selama berjalan dari halte menuju rumah

"Aku masih merasa tidak nyaman, kalau aku memikirkan itu. Ekspresi wajahmu sangat dingin, setiap aku meminta maaf karena menabrakmu" Kata Sewoon dengan ekspresi polos, membuat Jinyoung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya

"Ekspresi wajahku memang seperti ini, Hyung" Lengkungan tipis masih terlihat di wajah Jinyoung saat dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sewoon, membuat Sewoon menggumam membenarkan sebelum dia kembali menaruh fokus pada catatan tugasnya

"Hyung, kau masih ingin berada disini?" Pertanyaan Jinyoung menghentikan goresan tinta pulpen Sewoon pada catatan tugas, melihat buku tugas maupun buku catatan yang Jinyoung simpan pada sisi meja belajarnya

"Kau benar. Karena kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu, seharusnya aku pulang dan melihat apakah Ibu memerlukan bantuanku untuk mempersiapkan makan malam" Balas Sewoon, selagi menyimpan barang dalam tas selempang hitam miliknya

"Tapi, aku tidak bermaksud mengusir Sewoon-Hyung" Kata Jinyoung, tidak ingin membuat Sewoon merasa salah paham dengan perkataannya

"Tentu, aku tidak akan merasa tersinggung. Aku kesini sebagai guru privatmu, jadi aku hanya datang untuk memastikan kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik. Kalau kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik, sudah seharusnya aku segera pulang" Balas Sewoon yang menghasilkan ekspresi mengernyit di wajah Jinyoung, ada hal yang membuatnya merasa terganggu dari perkataan Jinyoung

"Kau bukan hanya guru privatku, Sewoon-Hyung" Jinyoung berujar selagi mengantar Sewoon menuju pintu depan rumahnya

"Lalu, apakah aku adalah Hyung bagimu?" Sewoon membalas dengan senyuman yang biasa dia berikan pada orang lain, terlihat lucu juga menggemaskan menurut Jinyoung. Eh? Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan?

"Bae Jin Young, kau melamun" Manik Jinyoung mengerjap untuk menemukan Sewoon yang sudah memakai sepatu canvasnya, hanya berdiri diam di dekat rak sepatu seperti menunggu Jinyoung sadar agar dia bisa berpamitan dan kembali ke rumahnya

"Ah, maafkan aku" Langkah Jinyoung melewati Sewoon untuk meraih kunci rumahnya dan memutar besi itu sebanyak dua kali, membukakan pintu untuk Sewoon yang kembali tersenyum

"Terima kasih, Bae" Orang lain bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu, para guru yang memanggil dengan sebutan 'Bae Haksaeng' atau orang tidak akrab yang memanggilnya dengan 'Bae-Gun'. Tapi, Sewoon yang memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Bae' itu membuat Jinyoung menarik sudut bibirnya dengan senyuman tipis. Senyuman Sewoon sebelum menutup pagar rumahnya mengingatkan Jinyoung kalau dia belum selesai mengatakan, bahwa Sewoon bukan hanya guru privat baginya

"Sewoon-Hyung, kau adalah . . . teman bicara bagiku" Ada senyuman kesan canggung dari Jinyoung setelah dia mengatakan itu, merasa malu karena situasi sepi di sekitar mereka memungkinkan orang lain untuk mendengarnya juga merasa senang karena situasi sepi itu membuat dirinya bisa mendengar suara tawa ringan Sewoon yang menggelitik sudut bibirnya menjadi lebih tinggi

"Sampai jumpa" Tubuh Sewoon tidak terlihat saat Pemuda marga Jung itu merapatkan pagar rumahnya, setidaknya Jinyoung sempat membalas lambaian tangan Sewoon sebelum pagar rumahnya benar-benar tertutup.

.

Interaksi Jinyoung menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, pandangan bertemu selagi membalas dengan lawan bicaranya atau dia mendekatkan posisi sewaktu merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan teman satu kelasnya. Pembicaraan separuh tidak penting dengan Sewoon menjadi jadwal harian yang tidak terlewatkan pada waktu petang, sesekali hanya mengisi ruangan dengan dentikan jarum jam karena kehabisan bahan obrolan yang bisa diperpanjang. Sewoon hanya mencari bahan pembicaraan yang tidak memiliki kaitan dengan urusan pribadi, atau Jinyoung yang lebih memilih untuk melirik ekspresi serius Sewoon pada tengah kegiatan menyelesaikan tugas. Jinyoung benar untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menganggap Sewoon sebagai guru privat maupun kakak laki-lakinya, tapi mengatakan Sewoon adalah teman bicaranya bukan lagi anggapan yang tepat menurut Jinyoung. Jinyoung memiliki teman bicara di kelasnya yang biasa membicarakan apapun dengannya, ada teman bicara yang lebih senang membicarakan permainan video genre peperangan, atau teman bicara yang senang mengoceh tentang para perempuan populer yang disebut cantik, tapi antusias Jinyoung mendengar suara Sewoon lebih dari antusias pada obrolan dengan teman-temannya.

Jinyoung mengerti bahwa akan ada saat dimana Sewoon sebagai mahasiswa aktif tidak menemani dirinya belajar (walau hanya mendudukkan diri di satu sisi kamar dan melempar pertanyaan tidak penting padanya), Jinyoung hanya tidak mengerti alasan dirinya merasa tidak bersemangat sewaktu tidak menemukan Sewoon di sisi kamarnya. Alasan Sewoon menjadi guru privatnya tidak berkaitan dengan pelajaran, jadi Jinyoung tidak memiliki masalah dalam menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya, tapi dia merasa ada yang kurang. Punggung Jinyoung bersandar pada meja belajarnya yang pendek, memainkan ponsel dengan bosan dan tidak mengerti bagaimana orang lain bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama papan elektronik kecil ini dalam jangka yang panjang. Kalau saja bunyi notifikasi yang mengganggu Jinyoung sedaritadi adalah notifikasi pesan dari Sewoon, dia bisa mengubah pemikirannya bahwa ponsel bisa saja menyenangkan. Kemungkinan Sewoon hanya menganggap Jinyoung sebagai muridnya dalam les privat yang aneh ini, atau kemungkinan lain yang tidak kalah buruk adalah Sewoon menganggapnya sebagai adik laki-laki. Hembusan nafas Jinyoung terdengar kasar, sewaktu dia berusaha memikirkan bagaimana Sewoon dalam anggapannya.

Pandangan Jinyoung mengarah pada Sewoon di tengah kegiatan menyelesaikan tugas, menemukan pemilik marga Jung itu mengusup sudut mata seperti berusaha menahan kantuk. Tentu dia memiliki kegiatan sibuk hingga tidak menemani Jinyoung mengerjakan tugas selama lima hari ini, dan mungkin alasan merasa tanggung jawab yang membuatnya menemani Jinyoung belajar untuk hari ini . . .

"Hyung. Kalau kau memiliki waktu luang, seharusnya kau beristirahat saja" Jinyoung membuka suara dan membuat mata mengantuk Sewoon bertemu dengan matanya, bibir Jinyoung melengkung tipis karena usaha Sewoon menyadarkan diri di perbatasan kantuknya

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman karena Bibi Bae memberi bayaran untukku sebagai guru privatmu untuk sebulan, dan aku sudah meliburkan diri selama hampir satu pekan" Kerjapan mata Sewoon lamban, seperti kantung matanya terlalu berat untuk kembali menyadarkan diri

"Kupikir tidak ada masalah, kalau Sewoon-Hyung ingin meliburkan diri satu hari lagi" Tangan Jinyoung masih memegang pena untuk menulis, tapi matanya enggan melepaskan ekspresi mengantuk Sewoon untuk menyelesaikan tugas

"Bukan hal baik untuk melarikan diri dari tugas yang diberikan" Jinyoung tidak menyesali pilihan untuk terus memperhatikan Sewoon, karena pemandangan Sewoon yang menutup mulutnya karena menguap lebar dan mengerjapkan mata berulang kali untuk mempertahankan kesadaran

"Terserah pada Hyung" Balas Jinyoung selagi mengembalikan fokus pada buku catatan, tidak ingin menjadi begitu kentara bahwa dia memperhatikan Sewoon tanpa berhenti

'Tik! Tik! Tik!' Dentikan jarum jam menjadi gema suara dalam ruang tidur Jinyoung yang terlampau sepi, telinga Jinyoung menangkap suara hembusan nafas teratur membuat Pemuda marga Bae itu menoleh pada Sewoon yang terlelap dengan posisi duduk

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk beristirahat, Hyung" Gumam Jinyoung, menutup buku pelajaran maupun buku catatan karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas. Dia menyimpan buku di sisi meja belajar dan menaruh peralatan menulis pada tempat pensil bahan kaleng miliknya, sebelum beralih untuk melihat Sewoon yang masih lelap dengan posisi duduk

'Tik! Tik!' Jinyoung melirik pada jam dinding yang menerus berdetak, pandangannya lebih fokus pada Sewoon yang terlelap dengan mulut setengah terbuka

'Tik! Tik!' Pandangan Jinyoung belum melepaskan sosok Sewoon yang begitu tenang dalam tidurnya, tatapannya menajam setelah beberapa saat

'Tik! Tik! Tap!' Langkah Jinyoung menjauhi kamarnya untuk pergi ke ruang tengah, mengambil kotak obat dari lemari dan kembali menyimpannya setelah mengambil satu plester pereda panas

"Eung? Aku tertidur ya?" Sewoon sedang mengusap wajahnya seperti ingin menghilangkan wajah tidurnya, saat Jinyoung kembali ke kamar. Kaki Jinyoung melangkah hingga dia berhenti di hadapan Sewoon, mendudukkan diri untuk mengimbangi tinggi sebelum si Jung mendongak dan menanyakan ada apa

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat, Sewoon-Hyung" Jinyoung berujar selagi mengulurkan tangan untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Sewoon, tidak mendapat respon menolak dari Sewoon yang masih mengumpulkan kesadaran. Suhu tubuh Sewoon memang diatas suhu normal, walau tidak sampai membuat Jinyoung berpikir kalau dia bisa menggoreng telur di wajah Sewoon (ini hanya perumpamaan dari suhu tubuh yang sangat tinggi dan mengkhawatirkan, tentu Jinyoung tidak ingin dianggap kurang ajar oleh Sewoon kalau dia benar-benar menggoreng telur di wajah si Jung)

"Kau bersikap seperti seseorang yang mengkhawatirkan Kekasihnya, Bae" Sewoon hanya menarik sudut bibirnya dengan tipis, membiarkan Jinyoung menyingkap poni rambutnya untuk merekatkan plester pereda panas. Pandangan canggung Jinyoung membentur pandangan Sewoon yang biasa, Pemuda Bae berusaha bersikap biasa dengan kembali merapikan poni rambut Pemuda Jung walaupun dia sempat tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri

"Lalu, apa Sewoon-Hyung sudah memiliki seseorang yang mengkhawatirkan Hyung?" Pertanyaan Jinyoung bukan pertanyaan yang diduga oleh Sewoon, jadi Pemuda marga Jung itu mengernyit dan memandang tidak mengerti pada Jinyoung

"Apa Sewoon-Hyung itu tipe orang yang menghabiskan waktu pada akhir pekan karena ajakan jalan bersama dari seseorang?" Jinyoung kembali bertanya, kali ini mendapat balasan berupa anggukan dari Sewoon

"Sewoon-Hyung memiliki seseorang yang dekat dan menghubungi ponsel Hyung, setiap hari?" Tanya Jinyoung yang kembali mendapat balasan anggukan dari Sewoon, membuat Jinyoung mengangguk memberi tanda seolah dia mengerti

"Jadi, Sewoon-Hyung sudah memiliki Kekasih?" Pandangan datar Jinyoung bertemu dengan pandangan bingung Sewoon, tidak lama Sewoon memutuskan kontak mata untuk menundukkan kepala dan melontarkan tawa dengan samar

"Tidak, aku belum memiliki Kekasih. Donghyun dan Youngmin mengajakku bersama mereka di akhir pekan, karena mereka tidak ingin membuatku terabaikan sekalipun mereka menjadi pasangan, tapi pada akhirnya aku pasti tersisihkan dengan momen manis mereka. Taedong itu satu kelas denganku, kami sering berada di kelompok yang sama sehingga dia menghubungiku untuk mengetahui bagian mana dari tugas kelompok yang sudah kuselesaikan" Kalimat paling panjang tanpa kaitan materi pelajaran yang pernah Jinyoung dengar dari Sewoon, sedari mereka bertemu tiga bulan lalu. Biasanya, Jinyoung tidak suka mendengar celoteh panjang dari orang lain, apalagi celoteh Sewoon adalah pengecualian. Tepatnya, Sewoon selalu menjadi pengecualian bagi Bae Jin Young

"Apa kau mau jalan denganku di akhir pekan, Sewoon-Hyung?" Jinyoung berusaha mengacuhkan pemikiran tidak menyenangkan, kalau Sewoon hanya menganggap dirinya sebatas murid les privat ataupun adik laki-laki. Sewoon memegangi kepalanya, merasa pening karena kurang istirahat atau tidak siap dengan pernyataan yang terasa begitu mendadak dari Jinyoung

"Sebaiknya, kau beristirahat dan tidak memikirkan perkataanku, Sewoon-Hyung" Paham Jinyoung yang mengambil langkah mundur, membantu Sewoon saat si Jung berusaha berdiri setelah merasa peningnya sudah mereda. Jinyoung mengantarkan Sewoon hingga pagar rumahnya, berdiri di balik pagar rumahnya hingga merasa yakin bahwa Sewoon sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

.

Jinyoung melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin wastafel di depan kamar mandi, memastikan untuk sekian kali bahwa dia sudah terlihat baik untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan teman jalannya di akhir pekan. Ibu Jinyoung menarik sudut bibirnya dan melihat penampilan anaknya secara dekat, memastikan bahwa Jinyoung memang tidak menggunakan kaos santai dan celana pendek seperti puluhan akhir pekan sebelum ini. Melihat sebentar Ibu Jinyoung hanya berpikir bahwa sang anak sedang memainkan ponsel, tapi saat melihat dalam waktu yang lebih lama Ibu Jinyoung menyadari bahwa Jinyoung berulang kali melirik pada sisi layar (sepertinya untuk melihat waktu). Kalau memang Jinyoung khawatir tentang waktu, Ibu pikir seharusnya dia segera menuju tempat bertemu yang disepakati olehnya maupun teman jalannya. Hampir lima menit memperhatikan Jinyoung yang berulang kali melirik pada sisi layar, Ibu Jinyoung melebarkan matanya sewaktu Jinyoung beranjak berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Pandangan antusias dan senyuman tipis Jinyoung membuat Ibunya tersenyum, mengatakan pada Jinyoung untuk berhati-hati sewaktu berjalan dengan teman-temannya. Jinyoung meralat bahwa dia ingin jalan bersama dengan Sewoon, membuat Ibunya terdiam selama beberapa saat dan tersenyum setelah Jinyoung berlalu.

Sewoon mengernyit saat Ibunya mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin dia menjadi guru privat bagi anaknya, namun tidak menolak saat Ibunya menambahkan bahwa rumah mereka hanya berjarak selisih tiga rumah dari rumahnya (posisi rumah Sewoon yang berada di paling ujung membuat Sewoon menebak dengan mudah, kalau yang dimaksud adalah rumah Keluarga Bae). Pemuda Jung itu menanyakan pada Ibunya tentang perkiraan alasan dirinya menjadi guru privat untuk membantu interaksi Jinyoung dengan lingkungan sekitar, mengingat Sewoon bukanlah pemilik dari peringkat sepuluh teratas juga bukan orang yang pandai menemukan bahan obrolan menyenangkan, hanya dibalas sang Ibu dengan mengatakan 'mungkin karena Ibu Jinyoung merasa Sewoon adalah orang yang cocok untuk Jinyoung'. Sewoon tidak terlalu mengingat pertemuan pertama dengan anak keluarga Bae itu, tapi dia ingat mereka memiliki beberapa pertemuan biasa yang membuat Sewoon mulai memberi perhatian lebih sewaktu dia bertemu dengan Jinyoung. Ibu Sewoon mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang kebetulan di Dunia ini, membuat Sewoon tertawa dengan geli saat ini. Jinyoung berada di hadapan Sewoon dengan memandang tajam namun turut menarik sudut bibirnya setelah beberapa saat, merasa lucu dengan perjodohan ketinggalan jaman dari orangtua mereka tanpa keinginan menolaknya.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Aku masih shipper Jaehwan sama Sewoon kok, sampe ngejerit heboh pas ngeliat banyak momen mereka di episode kemarin. Cuman aku lagi suka masangin Baejin sama Sewoon karena latihan OLG, suka sama Youngmin (penampilannya di Open Up terlalu panas untuk diabaikan), juga sama Donghyun (wait! IM SO EMO ㅠ.ㅠ). Aku pikir banyak orang yang lebih seneng Baejin jadi Uke, dan Sewoon jadi Seme, tapi ya gimana aku ini Uke!Sewoon Hardcore shipper. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

Aku ada rencana mau bikin sequel dari fanfic 101 yang pernah kutulis, ada yang pengen request?


	2. Chapter 2 : Sequel

.

Talk Friend : Sequel

('C9' Bae Jin Young x 'Starship' Jung Se Woon)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **Warning : gajelas, seme!Baejin, uke!Sewoon**

.

Sewoon pikir dia bisa menaruh pembatas antara kegiatan menjadi pembimbing Jinyoung juga status sebagai orang yang menerima perjodohan dengan Jinyoung, tapi Sewoon merasakan gatal pada sisi lidahnya untuk menanyakan hal yang pribadi pada Jinyoung di tengah kegiatan memperhatikan Jinyoung belajar. Pertanyaan mengenai seseorang yang menghubungi Jinyoung dan menginterupsi obrolan ringan antara dirinya dengan Jinyoung, seseorang yang menimbulkan beberapa ekspresi Jinyoung hanya melalui percakapan di sambungan telepon. Mengurungkan pertanyaan karena tidak ingin Jinyoung menganggap dirinya terlalu merasa ingin tahu, lagipula Sewoon belum merasa hubungan dirinya dan Jinyoung sangat dekat hingga dia leluasa untuk menanyakan setiap hal pribadi bagi Jinyoung. Pemikiran yang membuat Sewoon hanya merespon seadanya dan lebih menaruh fokus pada tugas kampusnya, sewaktu Jinyoung hendak menyambung obrolan yang terputus karena panggilan entah siapa hingga Pemuda marga Bae itu menyerah dan menghadap tugas rumah tanpa meraih alat tulisnya. Sewoon merapikan peralatan dan melontarkan pamit tanpa mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Jinyoung, tidak menanggapi ekspresi bertanya di wajah kecil Jinyoung.

Pertanyaan bernada khawatir dari Ibu berusaha ditanggapi Sewoon dengan baik, meninggikan sudut bibirnya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki masalah. Masalah mengenai Jinyoung menerima panggilan dari orang lain dan menunjukkan beberapa ekspresi memang bukan sesuatu yang besar dan harus dia pikirkan sebenarnya, jadi ini seharusnya bukan masalah, Sewoon tidak mengerti kenapa Youngmin dan Donghyun tertawa karena dia menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada mereka. Taedong melontar kekehan selagi mengatakan bahwa Taehyun juga menggemaskan saat cemburu, dan membuat Sewoon termenung dengan kata 'cemburu'. Sewoon tahu dia memperhatikan Jinyoung sebelum Ibunya mengatakan dia dijodohkan dengan Jinyoung, dia menyadari dan mengingat eksistensi Jinyoung di sekitarnya pada puluhan pertemuan tidak istimewa mereka, dia merasa degup jantungnya menjadi cepat saat dia dan Jinyoung berada di posisi dekat selagi memilih camilan di minimarket, tapi Sewoon tidak pernah menanggapi semuanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia memiliki perasaan pada Jinyoung. Fakta dirinya menyukai Jinyoung membuat Sewoon tidak berani menemui Pemuda marga Bae itu, memilih bohong dengan mengatakan dia sibuk di Kampus daripada terus terang mengatakan dia menggulung tubuh dalam selimut karena belum siap bertemu dengan Jinyoung.

Layar Televisi menjadi gelap untuk beberapa saat dan menampilkan saluran berisi acara memasak, kembali menjadi gelap dan memperlihatkan saluran lain berisi acara jalan-jalan yang tidak menarik perhatian Sewoon. Denting bel pada pintu depan menarik perhatian Sewoon, membuatnya menyimpan remote dengan sembarang di meja . . .

"Ah, Sewoon-Hyung" Ekspresi antusias Jinyoung segera terlihat saat Sewoon membuka pintu, tidak ingin menjadi terlalu mencurigakan dengan kembali menutup pintu dan menghindari obrolan

"Halo, Jinyoung-ah. Rasanya, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Basi Sewoon yang mendapat anggukan Jinyoung, tidak mengubah posisinya yang berdiri di sisi pintu

"Kau tentu sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliahmu, dan aku senang karena kau masih makan dengan baik, Sewoon-Hyung" Perkataan Jinyoung membuat Sewoon memegang sisi wajahnya, teringat lelucon Donghyun tempo hari kalau dia menjadi lebih tembam akhir-akhir ini

"Apakah aku terlihat buruk?" Sewoon menaruh tangannya di sisi wajah tanpa bermaksud menutupi, terkesan seperti melakukan pose 'bunga mekar' yang membuat Jinyoung mengulum senyum di hadapannya. Kernyitan Sewoon mempertanyakan maksud Jinyoung mengulum senyum, hampir ingin menutup pintu karena berpikir kalau Jinyoung bermaksud menertawakan penampilannya

"Tidak, Sewoon-Hyung tidak terlihat buruk menurutku" Degup jantung Sewoon selalu meningkat saat dia dan Jinyoung berada dalam posisi yang dekat, belum lagi jika Jinyoung memberi senyuman padanya seperti saat ini. Tangan Sewoon memegang pintu, bersiap untuk segera menutupnya kalau Jinyoung tidak memiliki urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan sekarang

"Kenapa kau datang kesini? Apakah Bibi Bae menitipkan sesuatu?" Ujaran Sewoon terkesan begitu canggung dan terlalu kaku dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang biasa, membuat Sewoon merutuki dalam hati bahwa dirinya terlihat begitu kentara

"Sewoon-Hyung kelihatan tidak senang, karena aku datang kesini tanpa alasan. Haruskah aku pulang dan kembali saat Ibu menitipkan sesuatu untuk Bibi Jung?" Ekspresi bingung Sewoon menanggapi perkataan Jinyoung, merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari tanya pertama untuk memastikan alasan Jinyoung datang ke rumahnya

"Lalu, apa alasanmu datang ke rumahku saat ini? Aku bukan mengatakan tidak suka, hanya ingin menanyakannya saja" Sewoon menjelaskan dengan cepat, khawatir kalau saja Jinyoung merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya. Lengkungan tipis pada wajah Jinyoung menjadi respon pertama bagi pertanyaan Sewoon, membuat Sewoon mengeratkan pegangannya pada sisi pintu utama

"Bukan alasan istimewa, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan memastikan bahwa kau baik saja, Sewoon-Hyung. Kegiatan kuliahmu sangat melelahkan hingga tidak sempat menemaniku belajar selama satu pekan ini, jadi aku merasa khawatir" Jinyoung lebih sering terlihat acuh dan tidak mempedulikan orang di sekitarnya hingga perkataan yang terkesan memperhatikannya membuat sisi wajah Sewoon menjadi panas, berulang kali mendeham untuk menetralisir rasa hangat di wajahnya walau jantungnya masih mendegup kencang tanpa Sewoon ketahui bagaimana untuk mengatasinya

"Sewoon-Hyung, kau sakit tenggorokan?" Pemuda marga Jung itu tersedak karena pertanyaan dari Jinyoung, melihat pandangan cemas yang diarahkan si pemilik marga Bae padanya

"Tenggorokanku sedikit gatal, tapi aku bukan sakit tenggorokan. Tenang saja, Bae" Lengkungan senyum Sewoon begitu canggung, merasa canggung dengan alasan yang dia lontarkan tanpa pemikiran mendalam. Pandangan intens Jinyoung tidak meringankan pekerjaan jantung Sewoon, menggandakan pekerjaan karena dia melontar kebohongan dan menghadapi tatapan Jinyoung

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan atau menanyakan sesuatu, kau bisa melontarkannya secara langsung padaku, Sewoon-Hyung" Pandangan Sewoon bertemu dengan pandangan Jinyoung yang mengarah intens padanya, mempertanyakan apakah tingkah canggungnya begitu kentara

"Youngmin-Hyung mengatakan, kau tidak senang aku menerima panggilan dari Daehwi saat kita bertemu terakhir kali. Taedong-Hyung juga mengatakan, kalau kegiatan kuliah kalian cenderung luang hingga dia bisa menjadi 'supir pribadi' untuk Kekasihnya selama sepekan ini. Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, terutama jika itu berhubungan denganku, Sewoon-Hyung bisa mengatakannya padaku" Mendengar Jinyoung berbicara panjang tanpa menyangkut kegiatan sekolahnya menjadi hal langka bagi Sewoon, membuatnya hanya terdiam untuk serius mendengarkan

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Youngmin-Hyung dan Taedong?" Sewoon menjadi tetangga Keluarga Bae selama beberapa tahun, namun dia baru mengobrol dengan Jinyoung sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Perkataan Jinyoung seperti dia sudah biasa mengobrol dengan Youngmin juga Taedong, begitu dekat hingga mereka membicarakan kegiatan harian (Sewoon berpikir dirinya istimewa dengan saling menceritakan kegiatan harian pada Jinyoung, jadi dia sedikit kecewa saat mendengar perkataan Jinyoung)

"Temanku, yang menghubungiku pekan lalu, adalah sepupu Youngmin-Hyung. Aku tidak dekat dan tidak biasa mengobrol dengan Youngmin-Hyung selama ini, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat Sewoon-Hyung menanggapi obrolanku dengan singkat juga tidak melakukan bimbingan setelahnya. Kalau Taedong-Hyung, aku tidak sengaja menemukan akunnya saat mencari sosial media milik Sewoon-Hyung dan sering bertanya mengenai Sewoon-Hyung padanya" Sewoon tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari karpet 'selamat datang' di depan pintu rumahnya, tapi Jinyoung hanya memfokus pandangannya ke bawah selagi berbicara. Hal yang dianggap baik oleh Sewoon karena dia tidak harus bersikap aneh untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kembali menghangat

"Lalu, temanmu yang menghubungimu pekan lalu? Eung, siapa namanya?" Hanya satu diantara banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala Sewoon yang berhasil dilontarkannya, mengurung pertanyaan lain di kepalanya seperti 'apakah orang itu berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Jinyoung', 'apakah orang itu adalah teman sekelas atau adik kelasnya', dan pertanyaan utama Sewoon tentu 'sedekat apa hubungan kalian?'

"Namanya Lee Dae Hwi, dia adik kelas yang satu kelompok denganku untuk pertunjukan sekolah sebulan lalu. Kami masih melakukan kontak sebagai teman, tapi aku akan menguranginya kalau Sewoon-Hyung tidak menyukainya" Gerakan tangan Sewoon memberi bantahan dirinya tidak senang Jinyoung melakukan kontak dengan sosok adik kelasnya, berpikir sejenak untuk mencari alasan. Bibi Bae meminta bantuan Sewoon menjadi pembimbing Jinyoung untuk membantu Jinyoung bersosialisasi dan merespon ucapan orang lain dengan baik, tentu Sewoon tidak ingin membuat usahanya menjadi sia-sia

"Bukan begitu, aku senang melihatmu melakukan kontak dengan temanmu. Daehwi bisa menimbulkan banyak ekspresi di wajahmu hanya melalui sambungan telepon, jadi aku merasa . . . entahlah" Sewoon tahu dia menyukai Jinyoung karena Youngmin dan Donghyun menerus meledeknya, Sewoon tahu dia merasa cemburu melalui ocehan Taedong tentang kecemburuan Taehyun, tapi rasanya dia belum bisa mengatakan secara langsung pada Jinyoung

"Aku memasang ekspresi kesal karena dia mengganggu obrolan kita, aku memasang ekspresi malas karena dia menginterupsi obrolan kita untuk mengoceh mengenai mahasiswa senior yang sedang disukainya. Aku bukan memasang ekspresi antusias seperti saat aku mengobrol dengan Sewoon-Hyung, aku bukan memasang ekspresi senang seperti saat Sewoon-Hyung mengoceh mengenai musisi yang sedang Sewoon-Hyung sukai" Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah perkataan Jinyoung, pandangan Sewoon bertemu dengan Jinyoung dan membuat suasana menjadi lebih canggung

"Oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti" Keinginan Sewoon untuk menutup pintu sebagai kamuflase untuk menutupi wajah memerahnya harus ditunda karena rasa segan melihat Jinyoung belum beranjak dari posisinya, mengharap Jinyoung segera pamit tanpa menatap wajahnya yang sedang hangat

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan ini. Sampai jumpa" Kepala Sewoon bergerak untuk mengangguk sebagai respon dari ucapan pamit Jinyoung, tidak mempersiapkan diri kalau Jinyoung mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum tipis sebagai ungkapan pamit. Tangannya yang memegang pintu bergerak untuk menutupnya hingga tersisa separuh, tidak menutupnya secara menyeluruh karena Jinyoung belum benar pergi dari depan pintunya

"Iya, sampai jumpa!" Sewoon mengeraskan suara agar Jinyoung dapat mendengarnya, si pemilik marga Jung mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari posisinya yang persis di belakang pintu. Dalam hati Sewoon merutuki dirinya pasti terlihat sangat bodoh, hingga Jinyoung menertawainya

"Sewoon-Hyung" Panggilan Jinyoung menandakan dia memiliki hal lain untuk dibicarakan, tidak memberi keinginan bagi Sewoon untuk kembali membuka pintu secara penuh

"Eung. Aku mendengarmu, Bae" Balasan Sewoon tidak mendapat balasan, membuat Sewoon melihat dari celah lebar pintu yang hanya menutup separuh. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Jinyoung yang melihat ke sisi pintu, mungkin sengaja menunggu Sewoon untuk membuka pintu dan memperhatikannya

"Aku memiliki ruang obrolan dengan Daehwi, atau Youngmin-Hyung, atau Taedong-Hyung. Tapi, aku menunggu Sewoon-Hyung menjadi guru pembimbing juga teman bicaraku lagi" Sewoon tidak ingat kalau Jinyoung adalah orang yang cerewet, menemukan satu memori dimana Jinyoung begitu cerewet karena Sewoon tidak menolak jalan bersama dengannya dalam kondisi tubuh yang tidak sehat (efek dari tumpukan kegiatan dan cuaca tidak menentu). Jinyoung menasehati Sewoon dalam perjalanan mencari apotek, berhenti sejenak untuk mencari obat yang dikatakan Sewoon, melanjut nasihatnya dalam perjalanan mencari kedai makanan dan memastikan Sewoon meminum obat setelah menghabiskan makanan. Sewoon tidak selalu menyukai celotehan panjang dari orang lain, tapi mendengar celoteh panjang Jinyoung bukan hal buruk dia pikir

"Sampai bertemu pada hari Senin" Jinyoung memberi anggukan dan senyum tipis sebagai respon dari perkataan Sewoon yang terkesan canggung juga dilontarkan dengan nada ragu, Pemuda marga Bae itu mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu yang dibalas lambaian tangan canggung oleh Sewoon. Jantung Sewoon masih melakukan olahraga pagi selama beberapa saat, berbeda dengan perasaannya yang menjadi lebih baik dan lebih tenang karena satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sudah teratasi.

Pertemuan Sewoon dan Jinyoung dalam bimbingan belajar tidak memiliki perubahan besar, abai dengan momen dari beberapa pekan lalu dimana dua orangtua mereka merasa senang karena Jinyoung sudah akrab dengan Sewoon dan memudahkan mereka untuk menjodohkan keduanya. Sewoon tidak menolak juga tidak menerima perjodohan secara langsung, ingin memberi keluangan pada Jinyoung untuk mempertimbangkan hubungan dengannya atau sungguhan pergi bersama orang lain. Sewoon tahu kalau mengatakannya lebih mudah daripada membuktikannya, tapi dia berpura tidak mengerti alasan dirinya tidak ingin melakukan apapun setelah Jinyoung mengatakan dia ingin pergi bersama temannya, bukan mengajak Sewoon untuk menonton film bioskop, menjelajahi Taman Bermain, atau sekedar mencoba menu di kedai makanan dekat blok perumahan mereka. Tawaran Youngmin untuk jalan diterima oleh Sewoon, mengusulkan tempat latihan baseball yang mereka kunjungi pada beberapa bulan sebelumnya dan mengujar ringan bahwa dia hanya mencari kesibukan. Sewoon senang dan pandai dalam olahraga sepak bola, tapi Youngmin tidak ingat Sewoon pandai mengayunkan pemukul baseball hingga membuat Pemuda Lim itu juga Donghyun di sebelahnya memasang ekspresi ngeri.

Sewoon tidak pernah mengatakan dirinya menyukai Jinyoung secara terang, juga tidak mengatakan kalau Jinyoung bukan tipenya secara langsung. Berpikir kalau dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Jinyoung merasa tertekan dengan perjodohan atau perasaannya, Sewoon melamun sejenak dan mendeham canggung sebelum mengatakan dirinya tidak menolak kalau Jinyoung yang menyatakan perasaan lebih dulu padanya sebagai respon dari perkataan Donghyun juga Taedong di hadapannya. Sewoon memilih untuk membayarkan menu makan siang dari temannya selama sepekan daripada melakukan tantangan dengan menanyakan 'apa kau menyukaiku?' pada Jinyoung, memasang ekspresi datar dan bermaksud mengancam tiga temannya agar tidak mengirim pesan memalukan itu pada sang tetangga selisih tiga rumahnya. Pemuda Jung itu mensyukuri teman dekatnya bukanlah orang dengan tingkat kepedulian berlebih hingga mengurusi urusan orang lain terlalu dalam, menghembus lega saat bel rumah berbunyi karena petugas pos juga Jinyoung hanya menyambung pembicaraan yang dimulai dalam kegiatan bimbingan belajar mereka. Sewoon melihat ijin Jinyoung untuk meliburkan bimbingan belajar karena ingin bertemu temannya, membalas pada Jinyoung untuk menikmati waktu bersama temannya sebelum si Jung melahap sendok besar es krim sekaligus.

Tidak ada hal menarik dari jalanan yang dia lewati, hanya sekelebatan pohon atau pembatas jalan yang membuat Sewoon merasa pening karena berusaha menaruh fokus pada benda yang dilihatnya dalam tempo singkat. Punggung Sewoon menyandar pada sandaran bangku, melirik sebentar pada ekspresi kaku Jinyoung di sebelahnya . . .

"Kau tidak terasa seperti pemula" Sewoon memberi komentar, melabuhkan ingatan pada saat dimana dia belajar mengemudi bersama sepupunya dengan sangat lamban dan berakhir dirinya menabrak bagian belakang mobil lain saat ingin memarkir mobil. Komentar sepupunya bahwa Sewoon tidak memiliki bakat mengemudi membuat Sewoon tidak pernah mendudukkan diri pada kursi pengemudi, jadi Sewoon mendecak kagum saat Jinyoung mengajak dirinya jalan menggunakan mobil

"Tapi, aku belum bisa mengemudi dengan menurunkan bahuku" Balasan Jinyoung membuat Sewoon menyadari Jinyoung duduk dengan posisi tegak, posisi yang sama dengan posisi Jinyoung saat mereka memulai perjalanan sekitar belasan menit lalu

"Mungkin kau harus mendengar lagu santai, atau semacamnya" Usulan Sewoon mendapat anggukan lamban dari Jinyoung, tidak ingin membuat gerakan lebih besar yang bisa membuat posisi kemudinya terpengaruh. Sewoon tidak melepaskan tawa keras yang bisa saja dilontar orang lain pada situasi ini, karena dia sendiri tidak mengemudi sebaik Jinyoung

"Atau melakukan obrolan ringan, seperti yang biasa kita lakukan pada kegiatan bimbingan belajar" Sewoon tidak memberi respon pada penggunaan kata 'kita' dalam perkataan Jinyoung, mengarahkan wajah pada sisi jendela selagi berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa, Bae?" Tanya Sewoon, merasa jajaran gedung yang mereka lalui tidak bisa dijadikan topik pembicaraan yang menarik

"Ayo kita bicara mengenai perjodohan" Jinyoung mengujar tanpa memindahkan fokus dari jalanan, bahkan tidak melirik untuk menemukan reaksi lucu dari Sewoon yang memasang ekspresi kosong karena perkataannya

"Ah, mengenai perjodohan" Beo Sewoon dengan canggung, hanya membuka dan mengatup mulut tanpa mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Jinyoung melempar lirikan selama beberapa detik melalui sudut matanya, melihat Sewoon yang memandangi jalanan tanpa memulai pembicaraan

"Sewoon-Hyung tentu memiliki banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan, hingga tidak tahu harus memulai dari bagian mana" Simpul Jinyoung yang membuat Sewoon melihat padanya, tidak membantah ucapan itu karena dia tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa walau dia memiliki banyak kekhawatiran belakangan ini

"Kalau Sewoon-Hyung merasa sulit membicarakannya karena berpikir aku adalah calon pasanganmu, Sewoon-Hyung hanya perlu memikirkan kalau saat ini kita adalah teman bicara dalam perjalanan" Bahu Jinyoung masih tinggi, membuat Sewoon mempertanyakan bagaimana Jinyoung menenangkan Sewoon sementara dia sendiri masih merasa khawatir

"Daripada aku, kau memiliki lebih banyak hal yang dicemaskan sepertinya" Sewoon tidak perlu diberitahu bila dia adalah pengalih pembicaraan yang buruk, sudut bibir Jinyoung yang meninggi saat mendengar peralihan Sewoon sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti

"Benar, ada beberapa hal yang kukhawatirkan, selain kemampuan mengemudiku yang masih berada di tingkat dasar. Aku khawatir Sewoon-Hyung yang mungkin tidak menyukai perjalanan bersamaku saat ini, aku khawatir Sewoon-Hyung lebih menikmati perjalanan penuh rencana menyenangkan dengan siapapun teman Sewoon-Hyung dari perjalanan membosankan tidak terarah denganku, aku khawatir mengenai banyak hal" Sewoon ingat bagaimana Jinyoung menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata singkat pada awal pertemuan mereka, tapi dia tidak ingat sedari kapan dia dan Jinyoung melontar kalimat panjang pada satu sama lainnya. Seingat Sewoon, dia hanya menanyakan kegiatan harian Jinyoung dan merespon seadanya untuk cerita panjang Jinyong mengenai hal menyenangkan juga hal menyebalkan di sekolah, Sewoon juga merasa nyaman menceritakan harian kuliahnya pada Jinyoung karena Pemuda itu adalah pendengar yang baik

"Aku senang melakukan perjalanan denganmu" Sewoon meninggikan sudut bibirnya saat bahu Jinyoung menjadi lebih rendah dari sebelumnya, menandakan Jinyoung sudah merasa lebih tenang karena obrolan mereka

"Rasa khawatir paling besar, tentu mengenai perjodohan. Youngmin-Hyung, Donghyun-Hyung, juga Taedong-Hyung tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai peraaan Sewoon-Hyung, mereka mengatakan bahwa ini bukan masalah mereka. Aku menyetujui perkataan itu, tapi belum berani membicarakannya dengan Sewoon-Hyung selama ini" Laju kendaraan mereka melamban karena lampu jalanan menjadi merah untuk kendaraan, Sewoon terus memandang lampu jalanan sebagai pengalihan karena Jinyoung menumpu pandangan padanya setelah mobil terhenti untuk menaati rambu

"Kau menginginkan jawaban seperti apa? Kau ingin aku menolaknya atau menerimanya?" Sewoon berusaha mencari bagian lucu dari perkataannya karena Jinyoung melontarkan tawa disebelahnya, merasa bersyukur lampu merah berlangsung lama hingga tidak ada pengemudi lain yang menyela tawa Jinyoung dengan klakson berisik lagi menyebalkan

"Sama dengan masalah perjodohan bagi teman Sewoon-Hyung, masalah perasaan Sewoon-Hyung bukan sesuatu yang boleh kucampuri dan bisa kukomentari" Pandangan Sewoon sempat menemukan senyuman tipis Jinyoung padanya sebelum si Bae mengembalikan fokus pada jalanan depan karena lampu jalanan mulai berubah menjadi kuning dan berganti hijau, Sewoon mendeham canggung dan menepuk sisi wajahnya yang memanas

"Bukankah saat ini masih terlalu awal untuk membicarakan perjodohanmu denganku? Kau masih berada di sekolah menengah atas, tentu kau masih ingin bertemu dengan teman dan bermain" Sewoon tidak mengatakannya, tapi dia memiliki kekhawatiran mengenai usia Jinyoung yang lebih muda darinya dan kemungkinan Pemuda marga Bae tidak menaruh keseriusan pada hubungan mereka

"Aku tentu terlihat seperti anak nakal, atau mungkin bajingan, dalam pandangan Sewoon-Hyung. Kau membayang kalau setiap anak sekolah yang menyukai seseorang selalu bersikap bahwa sang pujaan adalah satu untuk selamanya, namun mereka mengakhiri hubungan dan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain sebelum satu semester berakhir" Sewoon membenarkan dugaan Jinyoung mengenai kekhawatirannya, tapi dia tidak berpikir kalau Jinyoung terlihat seperti bajingan

"Kupikir, sebutan 'bajingan' terlalu kasar. Aku memang khawatir kalau kau tidak menanggapi perjodohan orangtuaku dan orangtuamu dengan serius, tapi aku bukan berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang menyebalkan yang senang berganti pasangan. Aku sungguh berpikir kalau saat ini terlalu awal untuk membicarakan perjodohan, dan aku tidak ingin kau merasa kesulitan karena memikirkan tentang perjodohan atau perasaanku" Perkataan Sewoon mendapat gumaman tanda mengerti dari Jinyoung, merasakan wajah menjadi panas sebelum dia membahas perasaannya secara merinci. Sewoon melihat Jinyoung yang serius memperhatikan jalanan, tidak menemukan alasan pasti dari lengkungan senyum si pemilik marga Bae

"Rasanya aneh. Kau membicarakan perjodohan kita dan perasaanmu sebagai sesuatu yang sulit, tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahku karena kau menerima perjodohan dan baru saja mengatakan kau menyukaiku" Ujar Jinyoung, menjelaskan alasan dari lengkungan senyum di wajahnya. Sewoon ingat dia menyebut 'perasaanku', tapi dia tidak menyebut bagaimana perasaannya secara langsung

"Apakah sebelumnya aku mengatakan, kalau aku menyukaimu?" Tanya Sewoon

"Tadi Sewoon-Hyung mengatakan padaku untuk tidak merasa sulit dengan perjodohan kita juga perasaan Sewoon-Hyung, artinya Sewoon-Hyung menyukaiku. Untuk tahapan awal, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan kencan di Busan?" Pandang mengedar Sewoon menyadari mereka berada di jalur bebas hambatan menuju Busan, menoleh pada Jinyoung yang lebih santai dari awal perjalanan namun masih tidak berani sekedar menoleh pada Sewoon di sebelahnya

"Bukan ide buruk, Bae. Busan adalah tempat terbaik" Sebagai orang yang menghabiskan banyak waktu di Busan, pergi bersama orang yang disukai dan melakukan sesuatu yang disukai di Busan adalah hal paling menyenangkan untuk dilakukan pada akhir pekan. Sewoon mendenga Jinyoung membicarakan hal dari Busan yang diketahuinya, berlanjut si Jung mengoceh mengenai banyak hal tentang Busan yang diketahuinya selama tinggal di kota itu dan membuat si Bae hanya mendengarkan dengan senyum kecil dan angguk tanda mengerti.

KKEUT~~~.

Aku ngga nyangka respon untuk fanfic Baejin-Sewoon ternyata lumayan bagus, padahal niat awalnya cuma iseng karena aku nganggep momen mereka yang cuma seciprat di latihan OLG itu lucu (dan aku juga kekurangan asupan fanfic Uke Sewoon). Pengennya aku upload fanfic ini sekalian ngucapin selamat buat debut solonya Sewoon, tapi idenya stuck di tengah dan baru bisa nge upload sekarang. Makasih buat yang ngebaca cerita dan sequelnya, maaf kalo ada yang nungguin sequelnya ya. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ya v

 _Thanks to : vanillattxe, najjeminna, Iis899, famekillahz, Guest, dan siapapun yang follow juga favorite cerita ini (ngasih heart sign ala Gunhee)_


End file.
